Burn it With Fire
by Mo2294
Summary: Just a short story (maybe 1 or 2 chapters depends on how I feel) of Mellie and Olivia telling each other secrets and doing something a little drastic to that house in Vermont.
1. Chapter 1

I don't own these characters

"This life is of unending servitude is killing me slowly. I loved that man once, maybe I still do considering I've let him continue to treat me like shit since he started running for office. He cheated on me twice and cheated on his mistress and I thought he loved you but obviously love comes with a price of losing yourself to a person with no moral compass." Mellie says as she swigs another sip of red wine.

Mellie and Olivia for once just sat together listening to those stolen moments their dreams and hopes for the future. Two powerful, intelligent, strong women who just so happen to be attached to a certain powerful maybe not so intelligent man.

"Does he think we don't talk to one another?" Olivia says half-drunk half done with the way she lives her life personally. She thinks to herself, 'What if he divorces her and we get married? What happens next? Do I give up my life in my 30s and settle down with a man I'm not even sure I can trust?'

After bottle number 7 courtesy of the White House wine collection Mellie feels it's time, time to finally tell Liv a secret she's been holding on to.

"I waited long enough!" Mellie says a little too loudly, knocking Liv's train of thought, "Liv?"

"Yes Mellie"

"If I tell you something and it hurts you can we still do this?"

"Do what, Mellie?" the change in tone causing Liv to straighten up and put her glass down.

"Can we still have times like this? Where we aren't yelling at each other, where we're not fighting over some guy, where we're no enemies. Can we still have these moments where we're friends and we talk about our live together?"

"Why wouldn't we? This is probably the most relaxing form of entertainment I've had with another woman that I respect in years. We're drowning our sorrows in some of the best wine in the world and it's actually nice.

Mellie smiles finally having a confidant even if she was the other woman. "Well...you know how about a year ago when shit hit the fan and you asked me down to the bunker to discuss your name being leaked to the press?"

"Well yeah..." Liv's hands starts to shake. Something's coming and it's either going to fuck up her world or build the pieces that had broken off since she had gotten involved with the Grants 6 years ago.

"I did a bit of snooping and asked some questions and, well, Hun Fitz leaked your name to press. I asked him why because it made no sense, but then he said he leaked it so I wouldn't."

"Mellie, you're not vapid nor ignorant you wanted this more if not more than Fitz did. You leaking the name is a last ditch effort and that type of information coming from you would ruin your reputation. I can see the headlines now, the articles asking why you let it go on. Because this group is too close knit, too small for you not to know about an extra marital affair that lasted for years." Olivia slouches back in her seat gulping the rest of her wine down thoroughly pissed off at the news she's receiving.

"Does he not realize what he did to me? He ruined me he ruined my career...I've spent my life fixing other people and during that time after the leak I couldn't keep myself together. I literally felt empty and lost. Why didn't he say anything? Why didn't he at least give me some type of warning that he was going to throw my life into a burning fireball of hell?"

Liv sits in disbelief as the tears that once threatened to fall finally come rushing out.

"Liv I know and I would have told you...Hun, I could have told you just to spite him and you, but that wasn't my place." Mellie says as tears form in her eyes seeing the pain rack her friend's body.

"He had a house built in Vermont you know" officially done holding secrets, holding some grown man's lies in she tells her about the house "that fucking house he 'built or us' " Liv says in a sarcastic manner. "He had a home built for me and him in Vermont, in the middle of nowhere and I want to take you there."

Mellie already frustrated and raging finds her voice. "Why would you take me there? Of all of the places on this great earth why would you take me to a home he built for his mis-...?"

"It's ok, I understand, I am...was his mistress and I apologize for hurting you. But in order for this plan to work I need you."

"Ok shoot why are we traveling to that house?"

"Because WE are going to burn it down, every piece of wood, every ounce of whatever future he thought we would have in that house" Olivia pauses catching her breath letting the pain and frustration finally leave her body. "I want it burned down, Mellie, and you're the only other person that deserves to burn it down with me. He hurt you for years and he hurt me and together we're going to start living for us..."  
With a smile and a sniffle Olivia continues, "You go fall even further in love with Andrew and I'll get to go back to that island and vacation with my boyfriend that I'm coming to realize I actually love."

Mellie not believing the words coming from Liv's mouth stops her to point out a few things.

"Ok I'm in but answer me some questions for me." Liv shakes her head ready to answer whatever Mellie has to say next. "Who's the boy? I need to know because friends tell friends about new relationships that make them happy. And can the First Lady of the United States of America divorce a sitting president?"

TO BE CONTINUED...


	2. Chapter 2

"I don't see why not. Other than you being the first First Lady in American history to ever divorce a sitting president I see nothing stopping you from leaving him and taking him for everything he has. But, this has to be what you want. I can clean this up, I can make it to where he'd be begging you to keep your mouth shut, calling me to handle it, him sitting on the presidential seal with his thumb in his mouth in fettle position, but you need to be sure. You have to be."

Two Weeks Later...

Olivia and Mellie have been discussing their plans for their upcoming trip for the past 2 weeks getting every loose end squared away. The moment Mellie's been looking forward to the minute she found out he slept with another woman and blamed her for it...this was inevitable. It was either going to happen now or after his presidency ended, but why would she waste any more years of her life waiting for him to finally notice and love her.

"Why would I wait for you when you couldn't even wait for me?" Mellie whispers accidentally to no one in particular.

Olivia lifts her head slowly hearing those words leave Mellie's mouth made everything they were doing up to this point worth the risk.

"These plans you and I are making for this trip and for the rest of our lives is us being a united front. What I need you to do is make your plan. This plan, you divorcing Fitz, I want you to come up with Mellie. You're smart, you are a fucking lioness and I can help you but you have to get up enough courage to walk up to him, face to face, and tell him your truth. Because you deserve to be happy, you deserve to have Andrew by your side when you need a shoulder to cry on, a voice of reason, a person who isn't me, a person who love your flaws. You're worth more than a title; you are more than First Lady Mellie Grant. By the way since we're on the topic of Grant change your last name he doesn't deserve to have you carry his name any longer. You deserve better Mel."

With a new sense of determination and 6 cups of coffee later Mellie finishes researching and typing out what her best options going to be.

"I GOT OUR FLIGHT! I GOOOOOT IT!"

"Liv, seriously calm the fuck down I'm trying to ruin a man's life and career here let me destroy in peace."

"Well, our flights tomorrow, and it's a private plane so we have to get you out of this house in 3 hours...you think you'll be done with the divorcing of the President of the United States of America by then?"

"Oh Hun I'm done. I was just going over the details. Tonight's the night."

"Tonight's the night, Mel"

"Ok wish me luck I'm heading over to his office."

"Do you want me to come with?", Olivia says a little afraid. She and Mellie have gotten closer and closer over this time they've spent together and she knows when Mellie's not so sure of herself.

"No!...no. I've got this." straightening her dress out, putting her heels back on, and fixing her makeup Mellie heads out. "Wish me luck"

"You don't need it you've got this."

XXXXXX

While Mellie heads to the Oval and Olivia decides to make a phone call. Three rings and a smile later...

"Hi, Beautiful" Jake says calmly over the line. It's been a couple weeks since he's heard from Olivia. Feeling like a love struck puppy isn't his thing but this woman is making it really hard to keep it together.

"Hi, Handsome".

('Oh no, I've become that woman, the one you see in those awful movies who freaks out over the cute guy she's been crushing on.') She thinks to herself

"What are you up to?"

"Well right now I'm talking to a girl that's a friend. What are you up to? Saving the world? Crushing skulls? About to take a shower..."

(' 's. .')

"Really? I'm not answering that question, pervert." She finally says after fake fainting over the corny yet adorable wit from her soon to be boy that's a friend. "Right now I'm working with the Mellie..."

"MELODY, MELLIE!?"

"Calm down and yes we're about to do something big, together."

"Well after you've done this big thing...do you want to do another BIG THING?"

"I am not having phone sex with you while I'm at the White House!"

(' I would, but I'm trying to be a lady and your making it extremely difficult you jackass' )

"We can have breakfast together tomorrow morning after our run."

"I'd like that" Jake smiles

(She hears and feels his smile and love through the phone. I can't fall in love right now I'm trying to do business. You know what on the other hand business can wait.)

"We should talk about our relationship too." She sits back biting her nails trying to calm her nerves.

"You should stop the charades and be my girlfriend already. That didn't even sound adult enough to come from my mouth. Let me rephrase that. We should, you should stop seeing other people."

"I'm not seeing anyone else but you"

"So, it's official then, I'm Ms. Pope's boyfriend?"

"Yes, and I'm your girl that's a friend."

"You're more than that, you're going to have little Ballard's one day and I'm going to garden and we're going to rock in wooden rocking chairs until our last days on this earth together, but, yes, Olivia Carolyn Pope you are MY girlfriend."

XXXXXX

Sorry for the wait and this chapter being so short but I'm a college student taking 18 credits and I do this in my free time. I hope you guys enjoyed it and I promise you Mellie is going to give Fitz some words next chapter and so will Olivia. I have a long weekend so that chapter should be finished by Monday. I hope you liked it. :D


	3. Just A Quick Note

I wasn't near the internet this weekend and coming back to well over the amount I'm comfortable with of awful, disgusting and just plain mean comments being left are not in any way necessary and it's immature and ridiculous. If you don't like the premise of the story which is there before you hit and open this fanfic, DON'T READ IT. I'm not here to please the majority of this random. If you're an ardent Olitz fan, if you hate Mellie or Jake, or people who don't like Fitz then this story isn't for you. I've been watching this show since it started and not everyone likes the same characters nor does everyone in the fandom ship the same ship. But respect that not everyone agrees with you and move on. I would be happy to forward you some really good Olitz fanfic because even though I don't like the relationship on the show there are some great Olitz (and Olake) fanfic writers and I love what they write. But, I'm not an Olitz fan so I don't write for that ship. Please for future purposes, so I don't spend my Sunday removing comments please refrain from commenting on this story. I'm sorry, but I'm not going to stop writing the fic I'm writing I'm just going to continue to delete reviews left by people who seem to spend a little too much time going through stories they don't likes review sections and posting nasty guest and anonymous reviews.

Oh and for people who read it I don't really proofread what I post and I'll promise to do that in the future. I went to read back over them and the grammar errors are atrocious. And Monday doesn't look so good for an update I have two exams and about three papers due so maybe (HOPEFULLY) the next chapter will be up by Thursday. Have a good week :)


	4. Chapter 4

Ok, I know I've been gone for a really long time. Sadly, it's not because this chapter wasn't written I already had it done, but I needed a break from this site and the comments so I just decided to wait until I felt comfortable enough to come back so HERE I AM! I hope you like the chapter if not refrain from leaving your unwanted comment, Thanks!

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back at the Oval.

"Standing in this office waiting for this man to show up is a serious waste of my time. I've done this too many times."

Mellie's been sitting in the Oval for over 20 minutes waiting for Fitz to come and acknowledge her, but what's new? This is the same story of past actions and if she stayed with this bastard it would be the same in her future.

After another 10 minutes Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III shows up to "grace" everyone with his presence.

"I didn't know you had anything on your schedule that would have me sitting in your office for half an hour waiting for to show up. I'm not surprised though you've never shown up for me unless it benefited you so I guess I was giving you one last chance. "

"A chance for what Mellie? Why are you in my office? Are you hear to yell at me or give me yet another passive aggressive monologue on just how much I've ruined your life? What do I get today?"

"You get these..." Mellie hands him the divorce papers. "I need you to sign these and give them back to me when you're finished with them."

Fitz reads through the documents scrunching his face and in complete shock after realizing what Mellie handed him.

"So you think you're just going to divorce me? A sitting US President. Where exactly do you think you're going to go without me and this White House, Mellie? With the people I have at my disposal I will ruin you."

"Oh, so before you I had nothing? If I'm not mistaken, Sweetie, I was a pretty successful lawyer and this move isn't about you. It may be because of you, but it's not about you it's about me and my emotional and mental health."

"Go ahead and play this game, Olivia and I will destroy you in the end and you'll be back. Or we'll just ruin any chance you have at using those skills you think you have. Leave my office and take these papers with you."

"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA oh shit! I'm going to cry are you insinuating that I just came in here with these papers and no back-up plan for whatever you may think you have coming. That woman you think you can use as a weapon whenever someone stomps on your dreams is done with you. If memory serves me right she's moving on with her new boyfriend. What's his name? Jake Ballard. Isn't that his name? That guy you had spy on her?"

"How do you..."

"Oh Honey, Honey, Honey, we talked about all of this over some pretty spectacular wines we got from the cellar. You may want to go and order some more while you're trying to fix the shit storm I'm about to leave in my wake."

"I don't believe you. Olivia would never talk to you, you both hate each other."

"We did not like one another, but when two people are sick of a person's shit that they both have a connection to a friendship ends up forming. Add the wine, anger, and intelligence and you have the worst combination."

Olivia on the other side of the door hears her name. "I really want to go in there" she whispers. "No Olivia, she needs to do this by herself. You can come in after you burn that house and destroy whatever he thought he had left with you."

After making the decision not to burst into the office she sits down and starts going through text messages and sees Jakes name pop up.

_Hey, we have to come up with cute nicknames. I'm thinking….hear me out here. You can call me Bond. Cause I'm cool and a spy and uncontrollably sexy and suave…cool. _

"I'm not calling this idiot Bond I refuse…and where the hell did he get suave from?" To control her laugher she holds her mouth and starts texting.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

Back in the office...

"I'm done with you, Fitz. Just sign the papers and let me leave. Weren't you so sick and tired of me? Didn't you have a plan to get me out of here already? Why don't you use it and stop toying with me?" Mellie croaks out trying to stop herself from crying-she continued. "It may sound like I'm repeating myself every single time I say that I've given up my WHOLE life for you, but it's true and I regret ever making that decision. I loved you so much and deep down I always will because you've given me three of the best things in my life, our children. In the beginning, it was all for you, everything I did was to push you above and beyond what your father thought of you and I let this life ruin me in the process. When we met, we both can't deny that we were head over heels, but things changed and I got harder, more closed off, less about me and more about you. And for way too long I thought being first lady and helping you get to the places you've always dreamed of going politically made me a better wife. I convinced myself that you getting ahead in life meant more to me than my own dreams. I made my dreams into yours and did everything in my power to keep you happy. I know now that I was never enough for you. For some sick reason I felt that if I were first lady I could make some sort of change and we could run this country as a duo…what happened to us wasn't just my fault….." Mellie pauses in an effort to catch her breath.

Fitz interjects, "You can't blame this all on me, Mellie! You're vindictive and you know you never loved me. I'm not having this fight with you tonight!"

Mellie wipes the remainder of the tears from her eyes and continues talking. "I'll let you believe what you want to about me. You obviously seem to know more than I do, Fitzgerald. But to end this conversation I want to say that I forgive you. I forgive you for cheating on me multiple times and lying to my face about it. I forgive you for blaming me for cheating on me. Which if I'm going to leave you anyway you should know that blaming your wife for you being an unfaithful bastard is weak and disgusting. And I forgive you for calling me every and any name you could come up with to destroy my self-worth. Fitz, I forgive you and all I ask from you is to sign those papers or I'm going to file them and leave your ass and your legacy is shambles."

Just as Fitz was gearing up Olivia walks in…

"Sign the papers, Fitz. Now."


	5. Chapter 5

Fitz' eyes go wide when he hears that all too familiar. "Olivia, what are you doing here?"

"What exactly do you think I'm doing here? Olivia waited a few seconds hoping he'd open his mouth and give her even more of a reason to come after him and ruin his life like he'd ruin everyone else's who sadly had the dishonor of knowing him personally.

Yeah, at one point in time he meant something to her, but forever doesn't last too long and he was never her forever in the first place.

She continued, "Oh my god, do you think I would come in here for you? Did you think I'd save your ass for old time's sake? Riddle me this, why did you leak my name to the press? I was initially just here for Mellie but while I'm at it I deserve to know why you thought ruining my life so I'd have to fix everything on my own was such a bright idea?"

"You thought I ruined you when I stopped giving you what you wanted: Someone who didn't really like your wife too much, believed you walked on water, believed you were or could be a better man, gave you sex whenever you wanted and stroked your ego even though you deserved nothing. You deserve to be alone, you, YOU are the one who ruins everyone and everything you touch and I wish I never met you."

The tips of Fitzgerald's ears were burning red with anger and the red rings around his eyes were the telltale sign he was on the brink of a breakdown no one saw coming. The flared nostrils were enough to shut Olivia up.

After pausing for a good 60 second Olivia thinking over the two….. one option she had she went straight for it. "Fitz I loved you. I loved you and I even led myself to believe you were the love of my life, but I found this man, this man that loves me to hell and back and knows me almost better than I know myself…."

She almost giggled. She loved Jake and it wasn't just Olivia who came to that realization. Throughout that full on amazing monologue Mellie was silently clapping her hands as she watched Olivia leave the trash on the curb. Fitz on the other hand looked like his favorite toy got taken and the pinching between what probably should've been his eyebrows was pinched so tight it looked like it may get stuck.

Olivia continued, "We deserve to be happy; Mellie, Jake and I. And while you leaking my name should be enough reason for me to find one of my boyfriend's friends to come after you and make it look like an accident….you're no longer worth it.' Olivia started laughing, "I just realized you're not and you never really meant anything to me. I was young and naïve and the minute, the minute I matured you just felt like a burden that I needed to get rid of, but couldn't seem to do so.

"Back to Mollie. From the words of you now ex-wife 'Sweetheart', I dare you, I dare you to even try to go after here without me having you leave office with an even bigger scandal than you could ever imagine. Sign the divorce papers, NOW Fitzgerald!"

Fitz on the brink of utter chaos goes behind his desk setting off an alarm. Next thing Olivia and Mellie see are men and women dressed in black suits taking them away. After being held in this bunker for over an hour one of the men that had made eye contact with Liv let her know the president is holding them under what Olivia and Mellie jointly knew as false.

Mellie finally opens her mouth, "I can't believe he's doing this…"

"I can he's a boy without two toys and the threat of his presidency going down the drain. Maybe he's getting better, but I knew he'd get dirty. No, worries I've…. We've got this." Mollie grabs Olivia's hand and looks into her eyes repeating her words "We've got this"

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

I'm not really sure where I'm going with this, but I haven't really posted anything in a long while. This could be fun and sorry for how short this is I wrote this in an hour. Let me know what you guys think!

Unless it's negative. If it's negative, keep it to yourself ;)


End file.
